superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gulliver's Gigantic Goof
Gulliver's Gigantic Goof is the fourteenth episode of the first season of the Super Friends. This episode tackled the issue of the population problem, in which a scientist named Doctor Hiram Gulliver invents a shrink ray capable of shrinking the entire population of Earth down to two-inches tall. This of course is not considered a good thing by the Superfriends or anyone else on Earth, so he is considered the antagonist of the story. Perhaps the episode is best known for featuring the first appearance of Green Arrow, the famous archer from DC Comics. Although this was the only time he was seen in Super Friends' animation, he later appears in the Super Friends comics. Although not much of Green Arrow's character is fleshed out in this one episode, he is referred to by the narrator as a "staunch member of the Justice League of America." This episode also introduces a new city in the Super Friends universe, Harbor City; which is portrayed as being not far from Gotham City, although the exact geographical location is not revealed, keeping it quite vague. There was a Harbor City in DC Comics, but it's uncertain if it was supposed to be the same city, because it was several years later that Harbor City shows up in the comics. While the First Manned-Mission to Mars is presented in this episode there was a base shown in the earlier aired The Androids. However the events can still be in the sequence they were aired. Taking our cue form the 1968 science fiction film the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Countdown_(1968_film) Countdown], we are presented with an incident depicting a survival pod that is sent to the moon followed by an astronaut on a one way rocket to beat the Russians. So the base could have been sent to Mars in an unmanned spacecraft before the astronauts. This seems to make a lot of sense, since this was referred to as the first "manned" mission to Mars. __TOC__ Plot Summary A scientist tries to cure the problems of overpopulation by shrinking the human race to only a few inches high. Plot Summary Cast Locations * Gotham City ** Hall of the Justice League * Harbor City **United States Space Center, a NASA facility (conjecture) ** Harbor City Airport *Gulliver's Castle is located outside of Gotham City * An unnamed U.S. Government Science Facility * America (mentioned) *England (mentioned) *South Atlantic **Sargasso Sea *Mr. Vanderbulge’s Mansion *Bornego, a fictional jungle ** Bornego Game Warden Headquarters * United Nations (mentioned) * Mars (mentioned) Vehicles *Batmobile * Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet *Mars 1 **Space capsule *Jet Cargo 847, a cargo jet Items *Justice League Monitor in the Hall of Justice *SDI screen in the Hall of Justice * TroubAlert in the Hall of Justice * Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth * Dr. Gulliver’s Sonic Microwave Reducer * Dr. Gulliver’s Crystal transformer * Dr. Gulliver’s Handheld minimizer * Dr. Gulliver’s Gulliver's Ray Gun *Mr. Vanderbulge’s Star Sapphire * Daylight bat-signal used by the Dynamic Duo Event *First Manned-Mission to Mars Episode Title Coming Soon! Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Notes *When Wonder Woman stops the two trains from colliding in the subway, she does so by some sort of energy blasts she hasn't been seen using before. She projects some sort of energy from her hands which causes the trains to stop. The narrator states that it took the entirety of her Olympian strength to stop the train, but on-screen evidence seems to indicate otherwise, unless she at least channeled that strength into some sort of raw energy that stopped the trains. In any case, she has never demonstrated this ability before. *References: Mars 1 Co-Pilot, microscope, Subway Train, Subway train, Subway Train Driver, Subway train driver, Harbor City Subway, Harbor City Harbor, Gulliver's boat, raincoat, food, water, air, dizziness, watermelon, apples, tomatoes, cantaloupe, lemons, coconut, ballet, vase, porcelain, gift note, flowers, scissors, sideshow, hiking, ballerina, cent, space mission, moat, Bucket, Research Laboratory, transistor radio, flaming arrow, jar, ocean, fly swatter and Daily Paper. Quotes *"Holy disappearing acts!" --- Robin *"Leaping Leprechauns!" --- Robin *"Great Athena!" --- Wonder Woman *"Great galloping seahorses!" --- Aquaman *"By Robin Hood's bow!" --- Green Arrow *"Great flaming arrows!" --- Green Arrow *"By Nottingham's ghost!" --- Green Arrow *"What in the name of Robin Hood is going on anyway?!" --- Green Arrow *"Holy Tom Thumb!" --- Robin *"Holy permanent press!" --- Robin *"Zonkers!" --- Marvin *"Holy Jack and the Beanstalk! --- Robin External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases